An Unknown Past
by tlc234stars
Summary: Starlight didn't know her past. Her past was unknown. In her journey, she must believe in her past. She will face many obstacles in her life. Please review! If you review, I will try to update faster! My first story at LOTG! I had redo and change the story a bit.
1. Prologue

**An Unknown Past**

_**An Unknown Past**_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own LOTG (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Therefore this story is definitely not a crossover. But I own Starlight, Sophie and their friends. Sorry I had deleted some original chapters b/c it didn't make any sense. This is my first story in the LOTG._

Please review.

_**Prologue**_

_**Starlight's POV**_

In a dark and lonely night, I was watching a movie. I hated owls because they are disturbing in my backyard. I wanted to become a fashion model or solider. I could only remember that my parents were Mrs. Frenkie and Mr. Frenkie. However they kept hiding secrets away from me. I don't know why my adopted parents are hiding secrets.

"Starlight, we are going to meet some friends in the forest. You can't join with us." Mrs. Frenkie said.

"Mom, can I please come with you? I want to see wild animals and run in the forest!" I yelled.

"You must stay here! You are an immature kid!" Mrs. Frenkie sternly said.

"Why I have to stay home?" I said and folded my arms.

"You are too inept in the forest. Also we don't want you to know about your past." Mr. Frenkie said.

"Why, Why, Why? I want to know my past." I whined like a four year old girl.

"Honey, you will not like to…." Mrs Frenkie yells again.

"Wait for me, mommy and daddy." I yell.

"Maybe we should tell her." Mr. Frenkie said. Mrs Frenkie looked at Mr. Frenkie and shook her head.

I gave my adopted parents a puzzling look. They told that I was their daughter. I really want to know who my real parents were.

"Honey, we will be back soon. Dinner is in the fridge. Call your aunt Sarah, if you need any assistance." my adopted mom said and closed the door.

I hope they will come back home within an hour. However they didn't come back.

Later I got out my drawing pencils, and began thinking about my imagination.

Soon I got tired and slept on my bed.

I woke up in the next morning and my phone rang. I picked it and my best friend, Sophie called her. "Starlight, is everything going all right?"

"Sophie, my parents had left. They told me I can't come with them. Do you know why they didn't let me?" I said and she got anxious.

"What?" Sophie said and wonders what happen to me.

"Oh, my foster parents haven't come back." I said and I was about to cry.

"Starlight, they probably are hunting some animals." Sophie said.

"I know Sophie." I sighed.

"Do you want to meet me at my house?." Sophie said.

"Yes! I am so bored! When do you want meet you." I sighed.

"Can you meet my house at three p.m.?" Sophie said.

"Sure." I said.

"Good luck, Starlight. Be safe!" Sophie said.

"Thanks, Sophie. See you soon." I said and end the phone call.

During school, I didn't like school that much because everyday there a bunch of maniac monkeys. Also I loved reading fictional stories. I love reading history and science.

I went to my classes. I didn't like writing tests or quizzes. Today, I must to go to Algebra I, World History I, Biology, and PE class. Also some people make fun of me in school because they think I was a fat girl.

Somehow, I manage to keep my body in shape. I wonder why my parents said I was not allowed to go to the forest.

However I went to my last class, PE.

While I was heading to change my uniforms, my mate, Jake met me.

"Hey, Starlight, how are you doing?" Jake said.

"I am fine, Jake." I said and chuckles.

"Oh, Starlight, I will meet you on the bus." Jake said.

"Yes, Jake." I said.

"I wish you good luck." Jake said.

"I miss you." I said.

Finally school is over, and I met Jake.

"Starlight, I want you come back!" Jake said and waves over.

"Sorry, Jake. I will meet you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Starlight!" Jake said and smiles at me.

"Bye Jake." I said.

Later I decided to call my best friend, Sophie.

"Hey Sophie, what's up?" I say in a curious voice.

"Hey, Starlight, I have been wondering that you are feeling sad because your foster parents are gone. I just hope everything will be all right. Also you have other friends, not just me. You can live with me, Starlight." Sophie said.

"Okay, I will try but I will wait for my foster parents. I hope they come home safely." I said in worried expression.

"We always love you." Sophie says and hugs her.

"Thank you, so much Sophie. I got to go back to my house." I said and hug Sophie back.

My house was located in the forest. I was near to my high school.

While I came home, I couldn't resist thinking about my adopted parents. All these years, I adore them as my role model. Soon I went home and began crying. I don't want to go to another foster family. I thought my foster parents should be home now. Could someone kill my parents or unknown secret that I didn't know before?"

Unfortunately I went to the forest. Instantly, I hope to see my foster parents. I slept and woke the next night as a snowy owl. I was in Tyto forest.

_**Please review.**_

_**I tried my best to improve my English. Also I am having a writer's block now. I am going to edit all my chapters. Sorry for the delay. It has been hard to edit my stories. **_


	2. Chapter 1 What the heck!

_**Chapter 1 What the heck!**_

_**Next day**_

_**Disclaimer: Please review. Sorry everyone I am just fixing all the chapters what I wrote because someone said I need fix it. Please don't forget to review! Anonymous reviews allowed!**_

_**Starlight's POV**_

I didn't know where I was and everything sounds mystery for me.

Also I rolled myself in the mud. I was snowy owl not a barn owl.

Wow, it's shocking, that I was in an unknown forest. I started to daydream and tried to fly. Someone kidnapped me and brought me to St. Aegolius.

I began to look around. Finally I know where I was now. Everything seems so tricky and and saw many owlets were slaves!

I was so scared and saw a barn owl. The barn owl was a female.

"I am mate of Lord High Tyto. Pure Ones are you family now. You will be assigned to different levels. You are orphans."

I was afraid. Suddenly my legs started to shake. I didn't know what I can do now.

However I knew I must escape right now. But these thoughts scared me. What I can do about it. Escape?

My phone ringed and my friend Sophie said, "Where are you, Starlight?"

"I have no clue where I am. I think …..What the heck! I am a _Snowy Owl_." I said.

"Wait a second, did you say _Snowy Owl_?" Sophie said.

"Yes, I hate it here. I want go home now and have fun with you." I said.

"Hey, what's your name?" a spotted owl said.

"Shut up, asking questions aren't allowed here! No who's, no what's and other questions are forbidden!" Jatt said.

"You are orphans and Pure Ones are your family." Jutt sternly said.

"Barn Owls and Tyto species go to the left and other owls go the right." Jatt said and then he chuckles evilly.

I wasn't paying any attention and then Jatt said to me, "Hey you're going the wrong way. You are supposed to go to the left not right.

"Fine, I will go left." I said.

But I am a snowy owl, why did they I have to go left?

Hmm they think I was a barn owl. Well I am not a barn owl! However I rather not end like a slave.

It was extremely boring. What I could I do? Run like a coward and then get caught?

Soon it was morning; all Tytos were asleep except me.

Finally I got a plan. I stay awake and I flew like a silent bird. Where I could go?

Maybe I should go to Ice Narrows and stay with the puffins? I had a second thought however in St. Aegolius…

…**..**

"_Did you see a barn owl escape from Pure Ones?" Nyra said._

_"We don't know where she is." a Pure One guard said _

_"Find her and I will give her punishment." Nyra said._

_"If we bring the Barn Owl back, what are you are going to do to her?" Kludd said in a curious voice. _

_"Well, Kludd, I will scar her and make sure she won't escape. If she does, I will hurt her so much and might well kill her." Nyra chuckles heinously._

…**.**

I landed on the ground and Echidna said, "T'was foretold you're going to Great Ga'Hoole Tree."

"Maybe not, I guess I am going to…" I said I flew fast before Pure Ones attack me and bring me back to St. Aegolious. I saw two shadow figures and Pure Ones was about catch me. I fainted and hope I wasn't back at St. Aegolious. It must be the queen and king of Ga'Hoole, I wondered.

_**Next morning-at Great Ga'Hoole Tree (Starlight's POV continued)**_

I woke and heard my phone ringing.

"Hey, Sophie I think I am at Great Ga'Hoole Tree." I said and thought this place was decent to enjoy.

"What is the Great Ga'Hoole Tree?" I said.

"Great Ga'Hoole is a home of the Guardians. Guardians are the good owls and Pure Ones are the bad owls. Pure Ones believed Tytos or barn owls are the best. However Guardians think all animals and owls should be treated equally." Sophie said.

"But I can't go back my home. My foster parents are looking for me?" I said in a curious voice.

"You must come home now. Social Services and FBI are searching your parents and you." Sophie warned me.

"How did you know all about that?" I said.

"I was in the library the other day. I picked up the entire series of Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Sophie said.

"Well you can just leave Great Ga'Hoole Tree and go to the Beaks. You should seek your foster parents." Sophie said.

"Okay I will try to seek my foster parents." I said

"Do not seek your foster parents. Now, go to the new hollow. This is your new home." Sophie said.

"Why I have to sleep in that hollow. Where is it? What is going on? I wondered.

"It is near and you must make a right turn. Good, that is right place. Stay hidden. Don't get caught especially from Boron and Barran. Your name is Mary. Bye and good luck Starlight." Sophie said.

"Hold your horses. Who is Boron and Barran? Also I don't why I have to fake my name." I said quickly.

"Boron and Barran are the monarchs of Ga'Hoole. They are your _biological_ parents."

"You got be kidding. I don't get how Boron and Barran are my parents? I am not a princess, Sophie!" I whispered and chuckles.

"Your foster parents are Mrs. And Mr. Frenkie." Sophie sternly said.

"Okay, Boron and Barran are complete bastards and bitches." I snickered.

"Starlight, we don't have time to talk. You need to control your language." Sophie scolds me.

"Now Sophie, you sound like you know a lot of information about my _biological_ parents." I said.

"You just need to listen to me, Starlight. You will realize the curse." Sophie said.

"Is the curse bad or good? I never know that Boron and Barran were my parents. Plus I don't think that is my true past. I trust my foster parents. I got to go and see you tomorrow." I said with exaggeration.

"Later I will call you. Adondes."

"Adondes?" I said.

"Adondes means good bye." Sophie sighed

"Okay goodbye Sophie." I said and laughed crazy.

I was walking to my hollow. But there was a barn owl standing in front of my hollow. She was talking to best friend, Primrose. Primrose was her best friend because she calms Eglantine down. Soren was Eglantine's brother. Eglantine misses Soren because she worries about her brother. Soren has to a lot duties in Great Ga'Hoole. Eglantine was jealous of Soren because she was bored in her hollow.

"Excuse me; I need to go to my hollow." I said.

"Oh I didn't know you need to go to your hollow. I will present my friend and I. Hello, my name is Eglantine. What's your name?" she said.

"My name is Mary." I said in weird tone. _Why she asked my name, _I thought.

"Hi Mary, my name is Primrose. I am Eglantine's best friend."

Later we saw Boron and Barran. Now I wish I could just go past them, I thought.

"I see you met Eglantine." Boron said "Anyway what's your name?" Barran said "My name is Mary." I said in different tone.

"Are you sure your name is Mary, young'un?" Boron said.

"Yes, your majesty." I said in weird tone.

While they were talking to Boron and Barran, I left Eglantine and Primrose. I flew faster in my hollow and slept in it. I was extremely tired.

Unfortuntely there's were knockings in the door, I found some ear muffs and cover my ears. I slept like a pig. No one can come in my hollow because this door was locked and need a key to come inside.

Instantly I got so bored. I was going to have some fun.

"Hey Mary." Egalntine said.

"Huh? Who are you?" I said.

"Don't you remember I am Eglantine?" She said.

"Oh, I forget your name. Sorry" I said.

"Well, you must go to the Parliament soon. You will get tapped for your chaw." She said and left

Great! Now what am I going to do! She is such a show-off, I thought.

What she mean by being tapped for my chaw, I wondered.

_**A/N: Please review! I will try to update faster as soon as possible!**_

_**However I am going edit my chapter because my grammar is not perfect!**_


	3. Chapter 2 A meeting

_**Chapter 2: A meeting **_

_**Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not .Okay I will update very slowly from now! Seems everyone hates my story and maybe good bye?**_

_**Starlight's POV**_

I was dreaming about what happened in my past. It was terrifying daymare.

_**Flashback about my past **_

_When I am nine years old, my adopted parents told me that my parents was Boron and Barran, they was protecting me. Before they became King and Queen, they married and I was their last surviving owlet. They left me with the other eggs that didn't hatch. My real parents abandoned me in the darkness. _

_However there was one evil witch named Sesina Seeker kidnapped me and poisoned all the royal guards. She used a sneak attack and had an Invisible cloak. She used so many spells that no one can see her. But she was half-hagsfield._

_Hagsfield were not owl and they look like crows. She had red eyes, and long feathered coat.. Indeed she was a great monster and dark witch. _

_I was nearly killed from her violent blow. Eventually Sesina Seeker destroyed all Boron and Barran's eggs except me._

_She was stopped by Mrs. Wonderland and Dolores Hemmington. Mrs. Wonderland and Dolores Hemmington swore an oath to protect any owls was under Sesina Seeker's curse._

_Unfortunately it was too late. Sesina Seeker unleashed a dangerous curse in my life and the curse turned me a human. Therefore my foster parents warned me stay away from the forest which I didn't listen. They were gone and I missed them. _

_They told me that they found a human baby sleeping on their doorway. The human baby was me and they found a note. The note said please name this baby, Starlight. Also please care for her. If you want to keep her forever, you must not let her to go to the forest. When she old enough, tell her true past and be nice to her. Also the note said I might be the last living daughter of Boron and Barran. _

_Therefore they name me Starlight. I had blue eyes, and blonde hair. However I didn't know how I turned from a 14 year old girl to a snowy owl. If I was turned to be a snowy owl, what I should supposed to do? Escape from Great Ga'Hoole Tree! I wanted to be Other but I don't want be an owl. Other means human._

_Oww.. the curse is destroying my gizzard. When I heard some noise, I was having a headache._

I can't wait to save my foster parents.

After that dreadful daymare, I decided to go to the Parliament! Parialment was a group of rybs or educated owls. They worked to decide war, peace, festivals, and other news.

Before I entered the Parialment, I turned off my pink phone. My best friend, Sophie gave me a pink phone.

"Where you were from?" Boron said

They were all watching me. "Your Majesty, I was from Tyto forest." I said in a weird tone.

Did snowy owls live in Tyto forest, I thought. I hope snowy owls live in Tyto forest.

"Why did you come here?" Barran said.

"Your majesty, I came here because I wanted peace and harmony." I politely said.

All of owls in Parliament nodded.

"You will tapped until tomorrow." Boron said

"What does tap mean?"

"You'll not be chosen that so easily," Barran explained, "you chosen by our rybs here, the word 'ryb' means teacher in case if you're confuse. And you'll be chosen or selected in a following, Healing, navigation, search and rescue, blacksmith, weather interpretation, and colliering. But according to my husband that said, 'you'll be tapped till tomorrow' and let us decide your fate."

"Yes I do accept." I said.

After the meeting was over, I went back to my hollow. My stomach growled and I ignored it.

"Hello, Mary. Let's play tag." Eglantine said.

"You are it, Mary." Primrose said.

"I don't have time. Just spend time with your friends." I quickly said and flew to my hollow.

They flew to dining hollow and went to have tweener. Once they did that, I flew to my hollow. I looked my mirror and my facial disk was like Barran's facial disk. Barran was a female snowy owl and she is queen of Ga'Hoole Tree.

What's going on? Did I paint my feathers? Yes, I did!

I must moonblinked myself I thought. My eyes turned grayish. Meanwhile my eyes turned back to its original color. When I wake my feathers did not turn back to brown.

I got painted my feathers brown. However it was raining outside. Darn, I will be caught.

But I got a great idea. I grabbed my rain coat and wore it. I know I will look weird but who cares!

After all I called my friend, "Hey Sophie. Sorry I disturb your sleep and where were you." I said.

"It's fine, and where were you before? Why did you turn off the phone?" she yawns.

"I was in stupid Parliament meeting. I meet the fat and stupid King and Queen. Also I don't want raise suspicion." I churred like maniac.

"Oh you had a meeting. Yah Boron and Barran are chubby and cute Snowy owls!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Okay what do you want me to see?" I exclaimed.

"Well it's extremely stupid. It's about One Semester of Spanish love song. That dude is very crazy and sings Spanish pretty good." Sophie said and laughed

"Ohhhhh….that sounds interesting." I replied.

"How my friends are doing?" I said

"They are fine, Starlight. I am worried about you. Don't worry, Starlight." Sophie said

"I will try not to worry." I said.

I heard knock-knock again. "Its looks like I got to go, Sophie." I replied.

"Bye Starlight." Sophie sigh "Bye Sophie. "I sighed.

I looked outside my window. Darn it is still raining. Someone came to my hollow and said, "Mary, why aren't you coming outside."

"Be-Because it is raining." I nervously said

"You know you are going to be late for weather and colliering chaw." The barn owl said

"And you are?" I said

"I am Eglantine. Don't you recognize me?" she said.

"I had bad memories." I sighed

"Come on, my brother is waiting for you."

"I don't want to get wet!" I said

"Come on, you will miss all the fun!" she said.

"All right." I said

Oh no! Will the owls of Ga'Hoole will know about my secret!

_Meanwhile, Nyra was so impatient and was furious. Looks like I sent the Pure Ones to find her were killed she thought. "General Mam, we can't find the Barn Owl. Also your soldiers, you sent were dead." "I will kill you if she isn't found. Find her!" Nyra yells. _

_I can't wait to torture that owl. I will make her repay for the Pure Ones! Nyra chuckles evilly._

Be continued…..

_**Please review! I will try update faster if you only review! If you want me to improve some certain areas- let me know. From now this story is more related LOTG and GoG.**_

_**I will try to edit my story.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Things can go wrong

_**Chapter 3 Things can go wrong**_

_**Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not .Okay I will update very slowly from now! Seems everyone hates my story and maybe good bye?**_

_**Starlight's POV (Secret Revealed)**_

"What you waiting for, Mary?" Eglantine politely said.

"When the weather gets sunny, I will get out." I said.

"Why?" Eglantine said.

"You can leave me here. Also you are going miss your friends." I said.

"I am not going to leave without you." Eglantine said.

"Go. I don't want my feathers get wet." I said

"Come on, Mary." Eglantine sighed.

"Fine, I will go with you." I said and then sighed.

"Mary, I will have to go to my search and rescue chaw. Good luck." Eglantine said.

"Yes Eglantine." I said.

"Where were you?" whiskered owl said. The whiskered owl was Ezylryb.

"Ezylryb, I cleaned my hollow." I said.

Other owls looked at me with curiosity. I was wearing my rain coat.

"Okay, we are going to fly now." Ezyrlryb said.

All of young'uns nodded.

It was pouring like cats and dogs. I don't like storming weather. If my feathers lost my color, I hope nothing will go bad.

After the weather chaw was finished, I flew back to my hollow.

My feathers was soaking wet.

"Hey Mary. What happened to your feathers?" Eglantine said.

"I am okay, Eglantine." I said.

"Are you sure, Mary?" Eglantine said

I nodded.

"Eglantine, where were you?" the barn owl said and looked at his sister. The barn owl was Soren.

"Soren, I was talking to my friend, Mary. She is new barn owl in Great Ga'Hoole Tree." Eglantine said

" Mary, Soren is my brother. He is a Guardian now. Later you will learn the ways of how to become a Guardian." Eglantine said to me.

"Why you came to Great Ga'Hoole Tree?" Soren asked.

"Are you asking me?" I said.

"Why of course ma'am?" Soren said.

"Okay I came from St. Aggie." I said.

Soren gasped and didn't know that I was from St. Aggie. St. Aggie was a home for orphaned owls. They were treated brutally. Pure Ones believed the Tyto supremacy.

"What, how did you escape?" Soren said.

"Soren, I flew out of there." I said.

"How did you resist moonblinking?" he said.

"I tried to think about the legends of Ga'Hoole." I said. Also I knew I was telling him a lie.

"Mary, you must come to the Parliament." the great grey owl said.

"Okay. But I need to dry my feathers first. My feathers are getting itchy." I said.

The great grey owl nodded and flew back to tell the Parliament.

First I went in my hollow. I grabbed some towels to clean my feathers. Next I painted my feathers brown.

After I paint my feather in a brown color, I flew to Parliament. Please don't let the paint drip on the floor.

"Mary, we heard you have been late for weather chaw practice. If you be late for next chaw, you will receive a detention." Boron said.

"Yes your majesty." I said and bowed. However a snowy owl flew in and crashed into me.

"Oww "I screamed in pain.

"Your majesty, her feathers are covered in paint!" the snowy owl said. The snowy owl was Aurora. She was Starlight's sister. Aurora doesn't know her sister has been missing.

"Why did you crash the young'un, Aurora?" Barran scolds her.

"But your majesty, her feathers is covered with paint!" Aurora said.

"Young'un, you have not answered my question. Why did you rush to the Parliament?" Barran said.

"Your majesty, remember I was late for my chaw? I should receive some kind of detention." Aurora said.

"Did you fly in without the guard's permission?" Barran said.

"I didn't receive the guard's permission, your majesty." Aurora said.

"Well next time, you should be following rules. Guards, stop that snowy owl! "Barran said.

Oh I flying out of the hollow. I thought the meeting was over.

"Yes, your majesty" The royal guard nodded and bowed. He flew and grabbed me.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Parliament wishes to see you." The royal guard said.

"Who are you?" I said

"I am Mr. Terrace. Go now." He said and warned me.

"Mary we will dump some water on you." Barran scolds at me.

"I don't want to get my feathers went again." I nervously said.

"Young'un, stay still." The matron said

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Later Barran and Boron gasped. I was dead. What am I going to do?

"Young'un, you are our true daughter." Boron said and was shocked by the results. Her voice echoed in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Owls in the Great Ga'Hoole were crowding in the hollow and I turned. Oh no, I am going to be put in shame.

"Wait a second. I don't get it. My true parents are humans not owls." I said.

"Are you yoicks, Mary." Aurora said

"Who are you?" I said.

"Our meeting has been dismissed. Starlight and Aurora, please follow us." Boron said.

Huh? I still don't get it. Oh I have been caught! My phone was ringing. My phone was an Ipad touch. While I walking I made no one was spying on me. If someone found I had a phone, it may raise suspicion.

"Starlight, you didn't call me in twelve hours." Sophie said

"Sophie, keep your voice low. There have been rumors about me I am true daughter of Boron and Barran. I went to Parliament and then went back to my hollow. Also I was about leave today." I said

"Starlight, it is okay. We will find you and let you know. Your foster parents are in St. Aggie. Sesina Seeker has them. Tomorrow, we are going to the forest." Sophie said

"Ok, Sophie." I said

"Starlight, do not be mean to your parents." Sophie warned me.

"I don't I can do that, Sophie." I said.

"Starlight, you need to give them a second chance." Sophie said.

"Sophie, can we text not call?" I warned her.

"Next time we will text. Bye, Starlight." Sophie said

"Bye Sophie. I will miss you." I said and was about cry.

I tried to hold my tears…..

_**Please review, favorite and follow! I am not a great author. I am trying to improve my grammar. Please tell me what I need to fix in my story. I hope you had a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

_**Chapter 4 Memories**_

_**Disclaimer: Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not. Okay I will update this story very slowly! Seems everyone hates my stories and maybe good bye? I tried to improve my English because I am great on grammar. Maybe I am worst stupidest author on FanFiction.**_

_**Flashback of Starlight's POV**_

_**At Melyair High School- in human world**_

In one sunny afternoon, I was walking down the hallway.

I saw a boy. He was sexy and has brown hair. I looked his eyes. I loved his eye color.

However he said to me, "Hey, how are you?" But I blinked my eyes.

I blushed. I was fourteen years old. I wasn't a popular girl in Melyair High School.

"I am fine." I said.

Sometimes I was shy to meet boys.

"Well I am fine too, Starlight" the boy said.

"Ok. What is your name?" I said

"I am Jake. How about you"

"I am Starlight." I said

"Starlight is a pretty name. Would you like to come over in my house?" Jake said.

"Sure, I would love to. Jake, I have been wondering." I said

.

"Wondering about?" Jake said. Jake was curious and didn't know what I am wondering about.

"Well the thing is my foster parents are busy. They work in supermarket. Would you mind to drive your car to my house?" I said.

"Sure thing, miss. Can you meet me in the parking lot?"

"Yes, but when I should meet you?" I said

"You should meet me at four. At eight, I will bring you home."

I was having this wondering daydream, but someone shook me.

…**..**

"Huh, Jake?" I said.

"Who is Jake?" Aurora said.

"And where am I?" I said.

"You are in the infirmary." Aurora said.

"Ok. Anyway am I still at Great Ga'Hoole Tree." I said

"Why of course, Starlight. Our parents are in the meeting. Our mom, Barran told me to stay here and look after you. Our parents are coming in our hollow soon." Aurora said.

"Also owls sleep at day not at night. You can get moonblinked." Aurora said.

Great is she going to lecture me about owls and nature, I thought.

"Aurora, you are free to go. Starlight, why did you paint your feathers?" Barran scolds at me.

"Well, I don't care about my feathers. I wish I can go back to human world!" I yelled.

"Starlight, what's the human world?" Barran yelled at me.

I loved when my stinking parents yelled at me. Maybe I should be a Pure One, I thought. If I became Pure One, my friends will hate me. I don't want my friends hate me. Also if I became a Pure One, I could be held captive. How about escape?

"Well human world is much better than living in Ga'Hoole!" I said and got mad at my parents

"Starlight, are you yoicks?" Aurora said

"I thought you were gone, Aurora!" I said and sighed

"Starlight, you hadn't answered my question….." Barran said

"Okay, Barran. I don't like being a fat snowy owl. Don't you think I am fat, Aurora?" I said

"Nonsense! I had enough of your behavior. You are a princess of Ga'Hoole." Boron said and his fierce golden eyes stared at me.

"Boron and Barran. Why are you calling me a princess? I am definitely not your daughter. First I was raised with Others…." I said and Barran said, "Honey, you don't get it. We are sorry we abandoned you. It was battle between Pure Ones vs Guardians."

"Oh you are just making excuses! You said you abandoned me! Why did you abandone me.!" I yelled. I was so mad and I began running out of the hollow.

"Starlight, come back now. GUARDS, don't let our young'un go." Boron yelled.

Great, I am such a dick! My friends are going to hate me, I thought. I tried to hold my tears. What have I done wrong? I couldn't stand the misery anymore. I tried to get out of the hollow, but the guards block me.

"Starlight, why are you crying?" Barran said in a sweet voice.

"Be-Because I am such an idiot. When I was a baby, I was wondering how much fun I had. Later a pair of Other find me in the doorway.." I cried.

"Starlight, it will be fine. I know we tried to find our oldest daughter, and yet we did. Starlight, that day I didn't know someone would dare to kidnap our young'un. Boron and I was in meeting. We are in rush. We didn't know the royal guards have poisoned poisoned. Give us a second chance." Barran said and hugs me.

Great Barran is hugging now. If Sophie was here, she would grab a camera and take a picture. Maybe Boron would question her, what is that thing. Oh, it will be so hilarious but stupid!

"Barran and Boron. I want to find my friends and I want to find them." I said

"Starlight, you can get yourself in danger! Someone will attack you." Aurora said

"Please." I whined like a five year old.

"We will decide, Starlight. Be a good kid and we wil not give you any detentions.

I just really want to slap my parent's face!

_**Sophie's POV**_

We were in forest. My friend Lynn knew that Starlight was snowy owl. I asked her how she knew that. Lynn replied to me about her powers. I didn't know Lynn had powers.

"Lynn, you have powers?" Elizabeth Mayes said. Elizabeth was my sister. Elizabeth and I lived at a common townhouse. Sometimes Elizabeth is jealous and gets in trouble. She would not follow directions and she was pretty naughty teenager. I tried to make sure she is doing something wrong. Elizabeth ignores me. Everyday, she always gets in trouble. However something seems wrong today.

However Lynn said, "It is best for you not to know my powers. My sister, Kastern is busy and…"

I saw Lynn was about to cry, but I tried to come her down.

"Elizabeth, sometimes you don't need to know everyone's business. Also…." I said and she looked at me. My sister was so infuriated.

"Sophie, I am a free owl. I don't care about oh you have to this and that. I am tired of you!" Elizabeth hollers at me.

"Elizabeth, I understand you don't like me lecturing you…" I said.

"Enough! Jake, we are leaving to new place. You are not my sister, Sophie!" Elizabeth yelled and ran to strange place. Jake followed my sister, and I tried to hold my temper.

Oh no, Starlight will hate me now because I had made Jake mad.

However I received a phone call from my friend, Starlight.

"Starlight, are you fine?" I asked her.

"No and I wondered you were doing okay." Starlight said.

"Starlight, we will find you. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" I said.

"I am tired because I don't like it here. I miss you guys. Just don't forget about me." Starlight said and tries to hold her tears.

"Starlight, I promise we will be in Great Ga'Hoole Tree." I said.

"Ok." Starlight said.

But we didn't get there in time. Someone has attacked us…

_**Please review. I am trying to improve the story. I am going to edit my chapters and might add another chapter if I have time!**_


	6. Chapter 5 A New Day

_**Chapter 5 A New Day**_

_**Disclaimer: Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not. Okay I will update this story very slowly! Seems everyone hates my stories and maybe good bye? I tried to improve my English because I am not great on grammar. Maybe I am worst stupidest author on FanFiction.**_

_**Lynn's POV ( Not my real name but haaa imagine me in LOTG!)**_

You think we flew to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Unfortunately we didn't get there. A group of vicious owls has attacked us. We were trying to get away from Pure Ones. I didn't know Jake and Elizabeth would betray us, but they did.

The Pure Ones brought us to Nyra, and Metalbeak. We were shocked because we saw young owlets like us were slaves. I had poor grammar, and speaking abilities. However one secret I had never told my friends that I was a mutant owl. I could turn into a barn owl or human. However I didn't want to show any of my powers to Pure Ones because Nyra may recruit me as a Pure One Soldier. I don't want become a Pure One because I hated Tyto supremacy. I don't believe Tytos were the best.

"General Mam, may I present my friends. There is one of strong owl, named Lynn. Should she show one of powers?" Jake said and bowed.

"Well Jast, bring Lynn forth. And if any of her friends are useless, they will go to the picker's side."

I hated Nyra the most. I will not show any of powers. I want to prove Jake I couldn't do any of my powers or magical abilities.

"What do you want , NYRA!" I screeched her.

"Well Lynn, I could feel your anger." Max Griffin chuckles.

"WHAT! MAX YOU ARE HERE!" I yelled.

"Well, Well, Well Lynn. You think I will be stupid traitor. WRONG. You are mutant. And why you don't want to join the Pure Ones side." Max smiles and stares at me.

"NEVER! I hate you Max and Pure One's rules. I do not wish to become a traitor of my family! You killed a lot of stone keepers, Max!" I said.

"Then bring Lynn to her friends. I want her moonblinked." Nyra said.

"Nyra, what is next thing you want me to do?" Jake said.

"Bring Starlight to me. My friend, Sesina Seeker will challenge her." Nyra said.

"You mean my former girlfriend, Starlight?" Jake said.

"Yes. And do not fail your mission." Nyra screehed.

"Yes General Mam." Jake said and bowed before he left the St. Aggie.

Oh no, my friends and I should have escaped earlier. "I am sorry, Sophie. We failed to warn Starlight!..." I said.

"Lynn, it is okay. We will find a way to leave . Calm down." Sophie said.

"It will not do much we keep panicking?" I said to Sophie.

"Yes and you are right." Sophie said

"Can I focus my powers?" I whispered.

"You can focus on your powers, but be careful, Lynn. There are Pure One's slipgizzles, and soldiers. We don't want to end like them, eh?" Sophie whispered and looked at me.

"Yes, Sophie." I whispered back I imagine Sophie and I was in Great Ga'Hoole Tree.

Sophie was watching my skills and movements. I began to focus if I can go to Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The more I began picturing Sophie and I was in Great Ga'Hoole Tree, I could a visual image.

It took me a long time. But Pure One began to drag me away from my friend. I called for help, Sophie was in tears. I hope Sophie and I could see each other again.

"Lynn, please enjoy your nap." Max Griffin said. When he left, another barn owl was watching me.

I stared at the moon. I kept telling myself "don't sleep don't sleep". Somehow it wasn't working. Max Griffin was watching and I was ready to fight him. I don't want use my powers because Pure Ones may think I have lied to them. I will never join Pure One's side.

I saw a small opening. The small opening was enough for a small Barn owl to fit in. The small hole was enough for me to get in. When the barn owl wasn't watching me, I tried to go in small hole. Perfect!

I went through the small hole, and found Sophie. Sophie was about to go to sleep. Finally I opened a portal for me and Sophie. I didn't know I could open portals and etc. But Max was watching and called the guards. I grabbed Sophie and then rushed into the portal. Therefore some Pure Ones began to follow us. However some Guardians were already fighting some Pure Ones. Next I flew in the infirmary and Sophie was sleeping. The matron was checking on her. When the Guardians had not killed all of Pure Ones, I rushed to attack the Pure Ones.

Meanwhile a young and handsome snowy owl was flying in the air. He thought I should have mate. Whom I meet? My mother told me not reveals my family's secret.

I flew around and began to see a young snowy owl got out of hollow.

"Hi, have you seen Sophie and Lynn?"a young snowy said

"I don't know where Sophie or Lynn is. Is Sophie and Lynn are your friends." Larry said. Larry was a young and handsome owl. He had green eyes and wore an amulet. His amulet was dangerous and he doesn't use powers often.

"Yes of course, mister. Anyway I would looking for them." A young snowy owl said.

"And you are?"

"I am Starlight. And welcome to Great Ga'Hoole Tree, mister." She said and flew down.

I began to wonder where Starlight was. However Starlight was flying and I saw her.

"Starlight, I am here! Sophie is in infirmary." I yelled.

"Lynn you are here." Starlight chirps.

"Yes, Starlight. Have you been doing well, Starlight?" I yelled.

"Why of course, Lynn. However I am still disappointed about Boron and Barran because they said they abandoned me. I don't like them and I am going to ask Sophie should I give them a second chance." Starlight said

"Yes Starlight. Follow me. Sophie is in that hollow." I said and pointed.

Jast's POV

I was flying and but Pure One slipgizzle ordered to come back. I flew back to St. Aggie and hoped they wouldn't punish me.

"How could you, MAX! You let Lynn go! She can be a useful Pure One solider!" Nyra yelled.

"Ahem. General Mam, what you want me to do?" I said.

"You have been informed that you should continue your journey. However I want you kidnap Starlight, Lynn and Sophie. Bring all of them and I shall promote you as colonel."

"Yes General Mam." I said

"Before you leave, your girlfriend, Elizabeth Mayes will be joining. You will accomplish this mission about a month. Do not fail me, Jast." Nyra said.

"Yes, General Mam. I will not fail my mission." I said and bowed. I left St. Aggie.

However Nyra was punching Max in the stomach. "I was sorry okay! Kill me and you can't use me anymore. I have an army and if you torturing me like this, I will leave the Pure Ones once and for all!" Max yelled.

"All right, Max. If you kidnap Starlight, Lynn and Sophie, I will accept your apology." Nyra said.

"Yes, General Mam." Max said and bowed.

_**Please review….. **_

_**Who will kidnap Starlight, Lynn and Sophie?**_

_**Max? Jast? Elizabeth?**_

_**I am trying to improve my chapters! Therefore I am going to edit all of my chapters.**_


	7. Chapter 6 My Secret Love

_**Chapter 6 My Secret Love**_

_**Disclaimer: Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not. Okay I will update this story very slowly! Seems everyone hates my stories and maybe good bye? I tried to improve my English because I am not great on grammar. Also I am trying to put my best effort in the story. Maybe I am worst and stupidest author on FanFiction. **_

_**Starlight's POV**_

**It was a beautiful night. I hated to stay in the hollow and I followed my parent's orders. I know everyone should deserve a second chance. Later a handsome and young snowy owl came up to me. I remembered I had met him yesterday. **

"**Hey Starlight, how's life?" the male snowy owl said.**

"**I am fine. And you?" I asked.**

"**I am pretty much okay, thank you. Would you join with me to see the beautiful stars?" the male snowy owl said.**

"**Yes, mister." I said.**

"**What is your name?" I said.**

"**I am Larry. Yesterday it was my first day of Ga'Hoole. I don't know where I am supposed to go…" Larry said.**

"**Also I have a secret to tell you." I said.**

"**What kind of secret?" Larry said.**

"**Okay. Let's leave the Great Ga'Hoole Tree tonight." I said.**

"**Why?" Larry said in a curious voice.**

"**I hate being a princess." I grimaced.**

"**What? You are princess of Ga'Hoole?" Larry gasped.**

"**Ah..yes.. I don't like my parents." I whispered.**

"**Why?" Larry said.**

"**Larry, my parents abandoned me years ago." I said**

"**What?" Larry gapsed.**

"**Who are your parents?" Larry said.**

"**My parents are Boron and Barran." I sighed.**

"**That can't be true! You can't be a princess!" Larry gasped.**

"**Yes and I don't think many owls in Ga'Hoole know that." I said.**

"**Who else knows?" Larry said.**

"**My friends and especially my parents know about my past." I said and looked down.**

"**Starlight, it is okay. My dad and mom had died. Everyone deserves a second chance." Larry said.**

"**I am sorry to hear that." I said and hold my tears.**

"**Starlight, it is going to be all right." Larry said and started preening me.**

"**Uhhh.. Larry. Would you meet me later?" I said.**

"**Sure thing, your highness." Larry said and bowed.**

"**No need to bow, Larry. Please call me Starlight. I don't want to be late for my chaw." I said back.**

"**Okay Starlight. Anyway are you going to search and rescue chaw?" Larry said.**

"**Yes I am. Are you lost?" I said.**

"**I am lost." Larry said.**

"**Follow me." I said.**

"**Yes, Starlight." Larry said and then he blushed.**

"**Did I hurt your feelings?" I said.**

"**No. Starlight, you worry too much." Larry said.**

"**Probably you are right, Larry. Come on, or we have face flint mops or detentions." I said and sighed. **

**Great I have met my mom, Barran again. When Larry, my friends and me will leave the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, I thought. When these bastard will….**

"**Staarlight, why have been late for my chaw?" Barran scolds at me.**

"**Barran, I forget and handsome young fellow asked me where the search and rescue chaw is." I said and then sighed.**

"**Okay I will let this go this time. However if you are late to my class, again, I will give you a flint mop." Barran said.**

_**Flint mops were like detentions in Ga'Hoole. It wasn't harsh like Pure Ones, but if you did something wrong, you learn from it.**_

"**All right, Barran." I sighed.**

"**Aurora, show Starlight how this chaw works." Barran said.**

"**Yes, Barran." Aurora said.**

**OMG, my fucking sister is going to teach how this chaw works. Why I need to attend this search and rescue chaw. I thought.**

**I was getting bored. However Larry came to me and said, "Starlight, everything's all right?" **

"**I am okay. I need to calm down. That's all." I said.**

**Stay cool. Don't make enemies or traitors in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree.**

"**Starlight, aren't you listening?" Aurora said.**

"**What?" I said in a curious voice.**

"**Starlight, I am going have to report our mom about your behavior. You have not listened about how this chaw works." Aurora sighed.**

"**Okay, how this chaw works?" I asked.**

"**Well, first of all, you need to focus. Next we are trying to find missing owlets that may be hurt or injured from the Pure Ones. For example, we save a crossbred and spotted owl, from the . We could only save a couple of owls…." Aurora said and kept babbling about the chaw. I pretended hear her lecture.**

"**Young'uns, it is time for tween time!" the matron said. Tween time was owls should consume their first meal.**

**Really! I hope I could talk with friends. I am not going to sit next to my annoying sister, Aurora, I thought. But part of me told I was fat, I shouldn't eat. Another part of me, if I don't eat, my friends will cuss at me. **

**However I walked to the infirmary, and asked where I could find Sophie. The matron showed me where Sophie was laying. Since the first grade, Sophie was my best friend.**

"**Sophie, are you okay?" I said and laid my head on her.**

"**Starlight, you are here?" Sophie said astonishing.**

"**I am here, Sophie." I said and hugged her tightly.**

"**Okay I can't breathe now" Sophie said and chuckles.**

"**Sorry, I did that to you, Sophie. Can you walk with me to our hollow?" I said to her.**

"**I can't go out of hollow, Starlight because matron told me that my wings need to be healed. I am glad that Lynn healed my wings. How things are going in Great Ga'Hole Tree?" **

"**I am fine, Sophie. Also I was pretty worried about Lynn and you. What happened to Jake and Elizabeth?" I asked in curious voice.**

"**I have bad news, Starlight. Jake and Elizabeth had betrayed us. The Pure Ones enlisted them. We barely escaped from St. Aggie. We have seen many monnblinked owlets. In St. Aggie, things have gone much worse." Sophie sighed and tried to hold her tears.**

**I wonder why Jake and Elizabeth would betray us. I know I didn't do anything bad to them, but I am really considered about them. Now my former boyfriend and girlfriend has joined the Pure Ones side, I should ignore them.**

"**Do you know why Jake and Elizabeth would betray us?" I said.**

"**I told my sister Elizabeth that she must stop making noise. However she got angry and started to yell at me. She told me that I wasn't her sister anymore Jake joined with her and…." Sophie said.**

"**Say no more, Sophie. I understand." I said**

**Sophie nodded and tried to calm down.**

"**Maybe you are right, Starlight. I should calm down." Sophie said.**

"**Sophie, should we leave the Great Ga'Hoole Tree?" I asked to her.**

"**What! We must stay here. Your parents will get worried about you. We could get serious trouble." Sophie said.**

"**Sophie, I was thinking that when the festival comes, we should leave." Starlight said.**

"**Why?" Sophie said.**

" **I don't think my real parents love me anymore." I said and looked down.**

"**Starlight, if they abandoned you years ago, doesn't mean you should hate them. My parents said I was not their daughter. I tried my hardest and they said they were sorry they said I wasn't their daughter." Sophie said.**

"**Sophie, I want my friends, you and me have fun at Dinseyworld." I said and chuckled.**

"**Starlight are you kidding? We don't know if we can get back to the human world."Sophie said.**

"**Come on it will be fun. We don't have follow the curfew, rules, codes of Great Ga'Hoole Tree. We can hop and skip around. Imagine how much fun we could have together." I said.**

"**Starlight, we have fun in Great Ga'Hoole Tree. If Boron and Barran starts lecturing you about poltics, war, and news, we got to deal with it. I will try to guide you." Sophie said.**

"**For over ten years, you have been my best friend. Also Lynn is our friend, right?" I said.**

"**Yes. We can go to the dining hollow. The matron reported to me that I should have a regular check-up." **

"**Hurray, Sophie." I said and patted her back.**

"**Okay silly Starlight." Sophie said.**

_**Please review. I know I have not updated for a while, but I am busy to correct my grammar, plots and etc. It has been difficult to correct all my grammar, spellings, and especially commas. I will try to improve my story. Please review and good luck!**_


	8. Chapter 7 Date or Not

_**Chapter 7 A Date or Not?**_

_**Disclaimer: Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not. Okay I will update this story very slowly! Seems everyone hates my stories and maybe good bye? I tried to improve my English because I am not great on grammar. Maybe I am worst stupidest author on FanFiction.**_

_**Starlight's POV**_

While Sophie and I had a great discussion together, Larry was waiting for me outside.

"Starlight, you are out?" Larry said.

"Yes, Larry." I said and admire his green eyes.

"Starlight, why are staring at me?" Larry wondered.

"Well Larry, I wonder if we could have a date."

"Sure Starlight. Where we are going to meet?" Larry asked to me.

"We can meet in the dining hollow." I said.

"Sophie, did you prepare our sandwiches." I asked.

"Starlight, you got be crazy. Owls aren't vegetarian!" Sophie said.

"Sophie, I would eat a sandwich rather than a mouse." I said.

"Sure, we can eat sandwiches. We are going to sit there." Sophie said and lifted her claw. She pointed to the table where are we going to sit.

"Larry, what do your parents do?" I said.

"My dad was a drunkard. Also my mom was a Guardian. However they both died because Pure One attacked them." Larry lied.

"I am sorry to hear that." I said.

Larry thought he could not talk about his secret. His secret was dangerous and his grandpa was an exiled king. He knew if he told Starlight, Starlight might hate him.

"Larry, would you mind we can…." I said.

"Starlight, mom wants to speak to you." Aurora said.

What, my damn sister is such a bad person! She said I have to meet my parents; she must be out of her mind.

"Aurora, look. I am talking to my friends. You are disturbing my free time. Why you tell our parents that I will be there in a second. Okay?" I sighed and got so infuriated.

"Starlight, don't you listen! Our parents, want see you right now." Aurora said.

"Starlight, please go now. It is going to be all right." Sophie said.

"I am going to miss you, Sophie and Lynn." I said and hugged her. "I love you." I whispered in Larry. Larry thought we have just met. What this is so awkward!

Great, I have to meet my parents. Did I do anything wrong, I thought.

"Starlight, you have been acting rudely. Why you didn't follow Aurora's directions?" Barran scolds me.

"Barran, I know I don't have to say this, but Aurora have disturbed my free time. I was talking to my friends and she began to ruin my relationship. I really miss my friends. If you are asking me that I can't make friends, I hate you!" I yelled.

"Starlight, stop yelling. If I see you behaving like this again, I will give a flint mop." Barran said.

Now jeez, they are going lecturing how to rule this kingdom, follow rules, and blah.. blah!

I hate Boron and Barran so much. Also I hate my sister, Aurora.

Okay, Starlight. "Stop thinking negative comments! You must stop hating people because words can hurt other people." My foster mom used to say.

"Starlight, you are going to sleep in our hollow for a night. If we see you behaving good, we let you free." Boron said.

"Yes, Boron and Barran." I said and left.

I felt like bowing to them, but many owls was watching me.

"How did it go?" Sophie said.

"Pretty bad! I must follow my parent's directions, that is all." I said.

"Okay, Starlight. How about finishing your food?" Sophie said.

"You just sound like my foster mom. I really do miss my foster parents. They were nice, kind parents. Oh, how I wish I was not an owl now." I said and tried to hold my tears.

"Starlight, I know you really miss your foster parents, but we will meet them again someday. Take your time. We aren't a rush to go to another chaw." Sophie said.

"Lynn, how are you doing?" I said.

"I am okay. Are you fine, Starlight?" Lynn said

"I am fine. Where is Larry?" I said.

"He went back to his hollow." Lynn said.

"Okay, guys I will be back in a minute." I sighed….

Meanwhile I got flying and found Larry's hollow. Larry was reading another book, _Legend of Amulets: How to Control Your Powers._

"Larry, how are you doing?" I said and winked my eyes.

"I am doing fine, and Starlight how did you find me." Larry gasped and shuts the book.

"Well, I ask my friends, where were you? They said you were here, and asked other owl where is Larry hollow. I am here in hollow, I guess." I chuckles.

"Okay. Tell your hobbies." Larry sighed and laid his bed. Next I shut the door and lay beside him.

"I love to draw, read and write. My best friend, Sophie always tries to make my life easier. I like to hear music. And how about you?" I said and smiled.

"My hobbies are reading and writing, and playing with my friends." Larry said and looked at me.

"I guess we have a lot of common." I said.

"I would say so but we have different families." Larry said and looked at me.

"Have you seen the stars or moonlight?" I said.

"Oh I did see the stars. I haven't seen the moonlight." Larry said and got up.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"I am going to read more books. Also you are welcome to stay in my hollow." Larry chuckles.

"What you are reading?" I said and got curious.

"Read this Starlight." Larry said.

"In the moonlight, we have been in the outer space. We can't even imagine how we are going to fly there. Would the owls go outer space…."

"It was a great quote. Do you have your own books?" I said.

"Yes. I almost forget I have to go to another chaw!" Larry said and shuts the book.

"See you later, Larry." I said.

"I love you too, Starlight." Larry said. We kissed each other and heard something was wrong…..

Please review….


	9. Chapter 8 Dating and Fighting

_**Chapter 8 Dating and Fighting**_

Disclaimer: Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not. Okay I will update this story very slowly! Seems everyone hates my stories and maybe good bye? I tried to improve my English because I am not great on grammar. Maybe I am worst stupidest author on FanFiction.

_**Jast's POV**_

While I saw Starlight and another snowy male was dating, I got so infuriated. I was hiding in the bushes. Starlight preens the snowy owl's feathers, and she is supposed to date with me. Not that wretched filth!

She snuggles on the male's body. Wow, I should call Boron and Barran to see this, but I will get caught. They will question me about Pure Ones' plans, because I am a Pure One soldier. So I talked to another owl and she nodded. Her name was Seeker, and she was Sesina Seeker's assistant. She cares about Pure Ones, but many owls of Ga'Hoole don't know her. She gave me an advice that I should write the scroll, and she will deliver it to Boron and Barran. That is going so great because I can't wait that Barran or Boron gets infuriated!

I wrote a scroll. I copied Starlight's handwriting and scroll said

"_Dear Boron and Barran,_

_Your child Starlight has been dating out with another male. She enjoys it so much. And you should probably stop her! _

_Anonymous._

After I was finished writing, I rolled the scroll and gave it to Seeker. Seeker drops in Barran and Boron's hollow.

"So, my love, I want you be my wife." Larry said and winks his eye.

"I love you Larry. Let's get out of here before anyone notices us." Starlight said and stares at his green eyes.

"You are right." Larry said.

Starlight turns around and was shocked. How did Starlight's parents were here?

"So, Starlight, you found a mate." Barran glance at her.

"I didn't know you where here, Barran. Barran, this is Larry. Larry, this is Barran. Barran is my mom." Starlight says.

"Nice to meet you." Larry said.

"Well, be good to my daughter. Just make sure she is safe." Boron said.

"Of course, I will make sure she is safe." Larry said.

"Thank you, Boron. Now can I delete my title Princess of Ga'Hoole. It sounds lame…" Starlight said.

"No, Starlight. The owls of Ga'Hoole will still know who you are, honey. We won't hurt your feelings. You might rule the Great Ga'Hoole Tree." Barran said.

Damn it, I should I attack her. When Barran and Boron is out, I am going to kill that bitch, Starlight, I thought. Finally Boron and Barran walked away, and I flew down to meet my friends.

"Well, Starlight. So how is your day?" I smirked.

"What do you want Jake?" Starlight said.

"Well, I want to be my wife." I smiled

"DID YOU JOIN THE PURE ONES? Why did you, Jake?" Starlight firmly said.

"You are in love with another boyfriend! I hated you." I said.

"All of these years, I didn't hurt your feelings. Ever since I was young, I loved you. You hurt my feelings, how could you?" Starlight yells

"I didn't hurt your feelings. All I want is that you change to a beauty human." I said.

"Larry, leave now. I will talk you later, okay?" Starlight turns and looked at his eyes.

"If you need me, please knock on my door." Larry said and they both kissed.

Before Larry left, I gave a violent blow on Larry. Larry didn't fight but dodged my attack.

"Why are you doing this, Jake?" Starlight cries.

"Aww… Starlight. Please forgive me." I smiled and pins Larry down. However Larry's eyes turned bright green, and his amulet stung me. Oww!

"Well, Pure One. I think you better get out of here. Or I call the monarchs of tree to kidnap you." Larry coldly says.

"Shut up, you old fool! I don't give a sprink about the Guardians." I yelled and attacked him again.

It was a hard battle. We were fighting two in one. When I became a Pure One's solider, I started to focus my powers. Later Max Griffin came and attacks Larry. Great! I am not outnumbered now! This is good!

_**Sorry this was short… I am trying to edit my chapters, and I am trying to fix the plot summary. I am not perfect at English, and please review! I would love there will be more favorites, and follows!**_


	10. Chapter 9 Things Could Get Worse

_**Chapter 9 Things Could Get Worse**_

_**Disclaimer: Please review! If you review I will try to update faster. It doesn't matter you like the story or not. Okay I will update this story very slowly! Seems everyone hates my stories and maybe good bye? I tried to improve my English because I am not great on grammar. Maybe I am worst and stupid author on FanFiction.**_

_**This story is not about me. **_

_**Lynn Chang's POV**_

I was flying in my hollow. I heard my sister Kastern Hunter wasn't doing fine in her world, and I cried. Why did my parents have to die? It was hard to control the powers from the amulet. My amulet had dark and good powers. I tried to hide my powers. I still have wear the curse but I must move on my life.

I forget about Starlight because I don't want cause any distractions to Starlight. Starlight wants to be human. She hates being a snowy owl. She doesn't like her parents, Boron and Barran.

I understand Starlight doesn't like her parents.. Starlight doesn't like follow Guardian's Oath or rules. She has been a rude and immature owl.

Starlight had a difficult life. When she was young, she was bullied from her peers. Many people told her she was too fat and ugly girl. I saw she started to lose weight. Her health dramatically deteriorated.

Her foster parents told her that she was a pretty girl. Later she had a coma in her middle school, and she was sent to the hospital. I can remember poor Starlight laid on the bed.

After three years of Starlight's recovery, Starlight decided she will be an actress. She wanted to be a movie star, but she failed dramatically on her moves. When her foster parents went to the forest, Starlight worried her foster parents. She cared so much that she couldn't forgive herself.

I felt sad for Starlight.

I was in my hollow. I was thinking about how I am going to spend my fun.

_**Starlight's POV**_

Jast left and he saw the monarchs of tree were coming to stop him. I was glad that Jast was gone. Before I loved Jast and I thought we could spend a lot of time in the park.

When no one was watching, I flew out my hollow. I decided I want to go to see the remains of my foster parents.

I flew to a site and picked on the dead body. My foster parents were robots!

I was shocked and started to blame myself. I wanted to smash my head in the wall.

Whyy they lied to me? All these years, I wanted to be rich and famous. I hate the bitch, Sesina Seeker. She had fooled me by telling that I can be a human, I thought.

I must fight this curse. Sesina Seeker wants to kill me and she can become a princess. Later she can kill Boron and Barran. At last, she kills all of Guardians. She is half-hagsfield and traitor.

I flew back to Ga'Hoole. I must quickly apologize to my biological parents.

In time all the Guardians wake up, and Larry followed me.

"Why you are up so early, Starlight?" Larry said.

"Larry, I saw my foster parents are robots. I didn't know that since I was…."

"I understand Starlight. Do you love me, Starlight?" Larry stares at my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered and saw that my parents were watching me.

"Starlight, why you are up so early?" Boron questioned me.

"Well mom, I was out to find my friends and such." I said.

"Enough Boron. Don't hurt our young'un." Barran said.

"Whatever." I scoff.

"I do love you Larry." I whispered in his ear.

"Starlight, I love you too." Larry whispered me back.

When Boron and Barran were fighting, Larry and me flew to the sea shores. Lynn was already there.

"Lynn, why you are here?" I said.

"Sorrry Starlight, I ignored you." Lynn said and about to cry.

"Lynn, don't cry. I understand your parents had died." I said.

"Starlight you have changed? Why?" Lynn exclaimed.

"I am still the same old Starlight. You are my friend, Lynn." I said and sighed

"Starlight, I …" Lynn said

"Lynn, you need to come down." I said

"Okay Starlight." Lynn said and tries to stop crying.

_**Jast's POV**_

During training, I was teaching my new skills to my soldiers. I wanted to kidnap Starlight and fool her. However Skench told me I had to meet Sesina.

"What is Sesina?" I said.

"Jast, your former girlfriend, Starlight has turned against me." Sesina said.

"WHAT! She wants to become a human!" I yelled.

"JAST, do I have say this again?" Sesina yelled at me.

"Sorry, ma'am." I said.

"Jast, please kidnap Starlight. I force her to drink this." Sesina said.

"How am I going to that? Bitch, Boron will kill me!" I said.

"Jast, do you want me tell General Ma'm you failed." Sesina said and grabs my throat.

"No ma'm." I yelled.

"Go you small bird!" Sesina yelled and pushed me off.

I had to kidnap Starlight somehow. She must be stay in immature owl. While I was flying and Max flew with me.

"How are you doing, Jast? Have you kidnap Starlight or her friends?" Max smiles and chuckles evily.

"I didn't kidnap Starlight or her friends. I am going to kidnap them soon." I smiled.

"Well, I should help you, then." Max flew by me and I said, "Okay, but you must follow my orders." I said.

"I would follow your orders, sir." Max said.

"Max, you need to talk with Starlight. But you may not dress up like a Pure One. You must disguise you are a free flier. Talk with her, and order her milkberry tea. Put this poison in her drink and give it to her. Don't let her see you what are you doing. Tonight, I will put Starlight in bag. I will wrap her around with a towel. You take cover. We bring Starlight to St. Aggie. I will make sure you aren't caught." I whispered to Max.

"I got it, Jast. Will you be following me?" Max said.

"I will sit in this hollow. I can still see and hear from here." I said.

"Good. Where is Starlight?" Max said.

"That is a good question. I will ask some owls. If they ask your names, tell them a fake name." I said.

"Yes sir. I am willing to do your orders, sir." Max said.

_**Now Jast and Max is working together. Can Lynn know Jast and Max's plan? Would Jast and Max get caught? Please review, and I am trying to improve my grammar. Thanks and have a great day. I know my English is not perfect, I am trying to improve my English and this story too.**_


End file.
